Highschool And Drama
by Ravenfrost of Shadowclan
Summary: Hollyleaf has been missing for over 5 months and now she's come back! She goes to highschool and faces some... challenges. Enter the world of Mystery, Romance, Drama and Murder as Hollyleaf and her friends battle the difficulties of teenage-hood. Rated T for suggestive themes, swearing and possible gore. R and R Only read if you can handle mature topics (13 plus)
1. Guess whos back?

**A/N; I deleted 'Warrior cats: apprentice school' because I didn't like it at allllll. Plus I got a new idea so just, go with it please.**

**If you have ANY ideas, please review and if I like your idea I will use it but I got the whole (kinda) story planned in my head.**

**PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY WITH ME THAT I HAVE DISSAPEARED! I've been REALLY busy recently.**

**My school musical**

**Band (I play the flute, which is really hard.)**

**School Work**

**Yearbook committee**

**Outside of school Choir**

**Classes**

**Sleeping**

**Eating**

**Internet**

**And I'm only in grade 7.**

**I've also had writers block for 5 ever. That's more than 4 ever by the way.**

**Those are my 'excuses', now to the story.**

**Here are the links to what the 'main characters will wear and look like:**

Hollyleaf: hollyleaf_story/set?id=79202806

Cinderheart: cinderheart_story/set?id=79203221

Dovewing: dovewing_story/set?id=79204128

Ivypool: ivypool_story/set?id=79204890

Lionblaze: lionblaze_story/set?id=79204309

Jayfeather: jayfeather_story/set?id=79204628

MORE TO BE ANNOUNCED

**(after I wrote that ^ I went on youtube. PROCASTINATION) **

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Groaning, Hollyleaf turned off her alarm and slowly got out of her bed and walked to her mirror.

_Crap, first day of school and I look like shit._

Well, it's not exactly the first day of school. Only for Hollyleaf. On September 3 2012, Hollyleaf ran away from home. She still hasn't told anyone why she ran away, the only person who knows is her best friend, Cinderheart. She came home April 16, 2013 for an unknown reason. The only thing that Hollyleaf's parents and brothers know is that she regretted it.

Hollyleaf quickly ran to the washroom and washed her face she applied makeup and looked in the mirror once more before nodding her head and bolting back to her room. She quickly got changed and ran to the kitchen.

"Hi Hollyleaf." A voice called.

Hollyleaf jumped in fear but sighed in relief when she saw her brother, Lionblaze standing there.

"Hi Lionblaze. Did you eat breakfast?" Hollyleaf asked.

"No, I was waiting for someone to come down. I don't know how to cook." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, neither do I so I'm just going to pour some cereal for myself. Want some?" She asked.

He nodded his head and sat down at the dining table. Hollyleaf poured the milk and cereal then brought it to Lionblaze.

They ate for a while before Hollyleaf said, "You've changed a lot."

"How so?" Lionblaze asked in a mouthful of cereal.

"You seem… More mature, I guess." Hollyleaf replied, scanning her brothers' features.

"Well you seem more stressed and impatient." Lionblaze replied.

Hollyleaf huffed as Lionblaze chuckled, "I'm just kidding. You seem more distant yet at the same time close. Do you understand?"

"Uhh.. No." Hollyleaf shook her head

"Nevermind." Lionblaze paused for a moment, "What time is it?"

Hollyleaf grabbed her phone to check the time, "8am"

"We should get going." Lionblaze got out of his seat.

"What about Jayfeather?" Hollyleaf asked.

"He's already there. He always goes there at 7." Lionblaze replied, "Come on, I'll drive you."

"Of course you'll drive me, I'm your sister." Hollyleaf huffed.

Lionblaze laughed, "Come on."

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf stepped out of the house and walked towards Lionblaze's car.

The ride to school was quiet, neither Hollyleaf nor Lionblaze spoke. When they got to school a familiar figure ran to the car.

"HOLLYLEAF! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Cinderheart screamed.

"Cinderheart!" Hollyleaf gave her best friend a hug, "I just saw you two days ago!"

"Well that was only for like 10 minutes so that doesn't count. At all." Cinderheart stated firmly, she looked at her friend then squealed in excitement, "IM JUST SO FREAKING HAPPY THAT YOU'RE BACK!"

Hollyleaf laughed, "Well I don't remember anything about this school so you two better show me around."

The three walked in the school and for a moment everyone stopped and stared at Hollyleaf, their eyes full of surprise and curiosity.

"Yeah I'm back. Got a problem?" Hollyleaf snapped. Immediately everyone looked away and went back to their conversations.

"Well your certainly tougher then before." Lionblaze huffed.

"The streets change you." Hollyleaf shrugged her shoulders and flinched as a small, innocent-looking girl bumped in too her.

"Hey, fuck off." Hollyleaf snapped.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to – " She was cut off as a girl that looked almost identical to her stepped forward.

"You don't have to be so rude you bitch." She countered.

"Excuse me?" Hollyleaf hissed.

"Girls back away from each other slowly." Lionblaze commanded.

"Lionblaze, who is this anyways?" The girl who stood up to Hollyleaf asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Ivypool, Dovewing, this is my sister, Hollyleaf." He introduced.

"Hollyleaf, these are my friends, Ivypool and Dovewing."

"You're friends with these 'kids?" Hollyleaf huffed.

"We are not kids! We are 14 years old. Grade 8's." Ivypool defended herself and her sister.

"Yeah well, I grew out of wearing little kid clothes long before age 14." Hollyleaf laughed.

"Hollyleaf. Stop acting like a bitch on your first day back." Cinderheart snapped.

Hollyleaf struck her gaze at Cinderheart, her green eyes piercing angrily into her friends tawny eyes.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Now apologize." Cinderheart ordered.

Hollyleaf sighed and gave an empty apology, "I'm sorry for acting like a bitch."

"Yeah well I'm sorry you are one." Ivypool said boldly.

"She means that we are both sorry too." Dovewing spoke softly.

"Yeah well everyone has their moments." Hollyleaf shrug her shoulders and picked up her phone.

She stared at her screen for a moment and looked at Cinderheart, her face pale and her emotions showed shock and fear.

"Uhh.. Cinderheart and I will be right back." Hollyleaf dragged her friend away.

"So what do yo-" Lionblaze was interrupted by Ivypool, "SHHH."

"What?" Lionblaze asked.

"I wanna listen." Ivypool shushed him again and listened to the girls conversation.

* * *

"Is it him again?" Cinderheart asked?

"Yeah, he's really angry." Worry lacing her words.

"What should we do?" Cinderheart pondered.

"For now? Just ignore it." Hollyleaf paused, "He's a coward he wouldn't hurt a fly let alone me."

"Are you sure? Remember that one time?"

"That was a long time ago. He's changed." Hollyleaf replied quickly.

She paused for a moment and moved further away, noticing that Ivypool is listening.

* * *

"They moved. I can't hear them anymore." Ivypool sighed.

"I can." Dovewing replied, "But I don't think I want to listen. We should just leave it."

Ivypool wrapped her arms together and huffed.

"Come on, we should get to class." Dovewing grabbed Ivypool's arm and dragged her away, "Bye Lionblaze!"

Lionblaze waved back then stared at his sister in curiosity.

_What can she tell Cinderheart that she can't tell me?_

* * *

The day had passed and everyone was leaving the school. Hollyleaf ran towards Ivypool and tapped her on the shoulder, Ivypool turned around and put her hands on her hips, "What do you want."

"Ok I've been thinking, you and I are similar in many ways and I was wondering if you wanted to start over and be friends?" Hollyleaf gave her a look that was a mix of Please Say Yes, Innocence and Deviousness.

"Maybe.." Ivypool considered.

"PLEASE!" Hollyleaf cried, "I'm practically begging right now!"

"Okay fine."

"YESS! So are you busy tonight?" Hollyleaf asked.

"No, why?" Ivypool asked.

"Cuz, you, me, your sister and Cinderheart are going clubbing." She jumped with joy.

"But I'm only 14!" Ivypool cried.

"Don't worry, I got you covered. Wear your best dress and some high heels to look taller, oh and wear heavy makeup."

"Okay 1. I am wearing high heels. And 2. There is no way my parents would let me or my sister go." Ivypool exclaimed.

Hollyleaf thought for a moment, "Okay then, say your coming over for studying at bring a bag with some supplies and we can all get ready together."

"What if Dovewing doesn't want to go?" Ivypool asked.

"Then she doesn't have to." Hollyleaf replied.

Realizing that she had been defeated she nodded her head, "Fine. I'll be over around 6."

Hollyleaf jumped with joy, "GREAT! See you later!"

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**HAII**

**I know its kinda short, PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!**

So next chapter is the club! Lots of stuff will happen!

Who do you think this Mystery Guy is? COMMENT

SO thanks for reading! And if your upset that i take to long to update just be happy I do cuz I have some stories that Im thinking of deleting cuz I never update.

BUT if you want me to update as soon as possible leave lots of comments and PM me


	2. Laughing Leaves are Falling

**HEEYYYY! Missed me? It's officially summer so that means more time to write stories! So I'll try to update at least one story a week. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

**I decided that they all actually live in the known continents of the earth. I chose New York City for where the characters live. I don't live there. I'm Canadian. EH? (We don't actually say that) **

* * *

**Replies to reviews: **

Guest

UPDATE. Plz?

**Ok here you go. Thanks for your review**

Hollypaw888

I don't know... I'm confused. I want Hollyleaf to be the nice obedient little warrior that she was in the books but I guess if it goes with the plot line...

**Thanks for your review. Who knows maybe she was an obedient person. But also in the books it says that she runs away and in this story she ran away. And plus it is fanfiction. More of her past will be explained further on.**

Ivypool

Nice story! Keep writing!

I don't think the link for the characters work

**Thank you! Ok thanks for the info, I checked it out. I guess there won't be any knowing of what they look like. **

**NOW ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

_6:15! Where is everyone? _

_Mom and Dad are out of town for a few days. Lionblaze is at the Basketball game and who knows where Jayfeather is. BUT WHERE IS CINDERHEART, DOVEWING AND IVYPOOL! _Just as Hollyleaf finished her thoughts, the doorbell rang. The raced to the door and opened it with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Hollyleaf paused, "What's wrong?"

Ivypool sighed for a moment and looked at Dovewing and Cinderheart, "The club is closed. Apparently someone broke it or something."

"How could someone break a club?" Hollyleaf inquired.

"The windows are all smashed, the alcohol was stolen and someone wrote notes with sharpie all of the club." Dovewing replied.

"One of them said 'you can't run away from me. I know you better than you know yourself." Cinderhearts' words were laced with fear and worry.

"You don't think…" Hollyleaf whispered.

Cinderheart nodded her head. Ivypool and Dovewing looked at the two friends and then looked at each other.

"We should go." Ivypool broke the silence.

"I'm their ride. You sure you'll be alright home alone?" Cinderheart asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for telling me." Hollyleaf waved as they left.

_I'm gonna get some coffee or something._ She thought to herself after a couple of minutes. Just as she was about to leave to go to a café her phone rang.

"Hello?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Hollyleaf is that you?" A male voice answered on the other end.

"Mousewhisker?"

"Hollyleaf it is you!" Mousewhisker screamed with delight.

Before Hollyleaf ran away she and Mousewhisker dated for a little while.

"Hi Mousewhisker!" She greeted warmly.

"You busy tonight?" He asked.

I paused in shock for a moment, _he still likes me?_

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend at the café. Maybe next time." She apologized while lying.

"Oh…Ok." He replied sadly, instantly Hollyleaf felt a wave of guilt.

"Bye." Hollyleaf said quietly before hanging up.

Hollyleaf sighed before walking out and going to the café.

* * *

As she sat down with her coffee a voice came behind her.

"Mind if I sit with you?" A strange male accent asked.

Hollyleaf turned and slightly blushed when she saw a thin, tall, red-headed boy with pale skin.

"Uh sure." Hollyleaf nodded her head, still blushing.

"My names Fallen Leaves, whats your name?" Fallen Leaves asked.

"Hollyleaf. I haven't seen you before." Hollyleaf noted.

"I'm new, I came here a couple of days ago and I'm going to the highschool soon." He said in his thick accent.

"Warriors High?" She pushed.

He nodded his head while smiling.

"I go there! I can show you around!" Hollyleaf jumped with joy.

"Really? Thanks!" Fallen Leaves replied, running his hair through his bright orange/red hair.

"Where are you from? I can tell from your accent you're not from here?" Hollyleaf guessed.

"I just moved from England. I'm half British and half Norwegian." He grinned.

"Well Fallen Leaves, welcome to NYC." She laughed as she did jazz hands.

He chuckled, "Thanks, I didn't think I'd make a friend this quickly.

They laughed and Hollyleaf immediately stopped when she saw Mousewhisker.

"What's he doing here?" She whispered.

"What? Is he mean or something?" Fallen Leaves asked.

Hollyleaf shook my head, "We dated for a bit and now he won't stop leaving me alone."

She looked away once Mousewhisker saw her.

"Funny bumping into you here." He laughed.

Hollyleaf chuckled awkwardly, "Hi."

"Who's this?" He frowned slightly.

"I'm Fallen Leaves, nice to meet you." Fallen Leaves greeted, smiling.

"Fallen Leaves and I met a couple of days ago. He's new and he's going to Warriors High so I offered to show him around but we're getting to know each other right now." Hollyleaf pierced into Fallen Leaves eyes, hoping he'll play along.

"Yeah, she's been very kind." He played along.

"That's my girl." Mousewhisker put his hand on Hollyleafs' shoulder.

She gently pushed it off, "Mousewhisker, we broke up with each other remember."

He frowned, "But I thought that when you came back we would be together."

"I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore." Hollyleaf said slowly.

He nodded his head, "Oh.. Okay. I should get going." He turned away before they could say anything.

After a moment of silence Fallen Leaves joked, "Well at least you say you aren't ready for a boyfriend because I'm starting to get a liking to you."

Hollyleaf laughed, "I just met you."

"We have plenty of time to get to know each other." He smiled cheekily.

Hollyleaf smiled then looked at her watch.

"I should go. It was really nice meeting you Fallen Leaves. I'll see you tomorrow." Hollyleaf smiled.

"Here, take this." Fallen Leaves handed her a piece of paper, "Text me."

Hollyleaf nodded and left.

As she got home she smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Jayfeather asked.

"We were getting worried." Lionblaze added.

"First of all I'm not a baby and second of all why do you guys even care?" Hollylead retorted.

"Just answer us." Jayfeather huffed.

"I was at the café and I made a friend." Hollyleaf smiled.

"Who is this 'friend'." Lionblaze pushed.

"His name is Fallen Leaves, he just moved from Europe and he's going to highschool with us. He's really nice." Hollyleaf explained.

"We will be the judges of that." Jayfeather announced.

"Seriously, he's actually one of the nicest people I've ever met. You'll see." Hollyleaf went on, "And he's really funny."

She went to her room before they could say anything and reached for her phone. She texted Fallen Leaves number.

(I made it to look like people texting)

* * *

**Fallen Leaves Hollyleaf**

** Hey! Its Hollyleaf.**

**Hey beautiful.**

** U r way too nice.**

**Thanks ;) **

**Can't wait to c u at school tmrw**

** It's a date :P**

**Lol cya tmrw**

** Bye!**

* * *

Hollyleaf put down her phone and smiled. She yawned before lying down on her bed and immediately falling asleep.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_STUPID ALARM CLOCK_

Hollyleaf jumped out of bed and turned her alarm off. She looked at her phone and saw 3 new messages.

**Fallen Leaves (Sent at 7;15 am)**

**Heyy! Today's the day.**

**You asleep?**

**Im gonna guess your asleep.**

Hollyleaf chuckled and put her phone down. She got changed and ran to the kitchen.

"Hey Lionblaze." She greeted.

"You hungry?" Lionblaze asked, gulfing down his cereal.

"Nah, lets go!" Hollyleaf pushed her brother out of his chair.

"Alright, alright!" He opened the door, "After you Madame."

"Why thank you kind sir." She chuckled.

When they arrived at school she spotted Fallen Leaves immdiatly.

"HEY FALLEN LEAVES!" She screamed.

"HEY HOLLYLEAF!" He screamed back.

"You ready for your tour?" Hollyleaf asked, nudging him with her elbow.

"Ready! Who's this?" He asked.

"One of my brothers." Hollyleaf pointed.

"I'm Lionblaze. Nice to meet you." Lionblaze grunted.

"Oh don't be such a grump Lionblaze." Hollyleaf poked him.

"Hello Lionblaze. My name, if you have not already guessed, is Fallen Leaves." Fallen Leaves bowed dramatically.

"This is the guy you met at the café?" Lionblaze looked unsure.

"The one and only." Hollyleaf smiled, "Come on Fallen Leaves, lets go and discover a new adventure."

"Oh I love adventures." Fallen Leaves laughed and the two ran off.

"Why does she always choose the weird ones?" Lionblaze huffed.

"Do you know where your locker is?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Alas, that I do not." Fallen Leaves replied.

"Then we must discover the secret." Hollyleaf replied.

"Hey Hollyleaf!" Cinderheart called from down the hall.

Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves chuckled for a moment, "To talk to me, you gotta catch me!" Hollyleaf laughed and the two bolted down the hall.

"Why does she choose to become less tough now?" Cinderheart sighed and ran after them.

Hollyleaf pulled Fallen Leaves into a janitors closet and waited for Cinderheart to pass.

They cautiously opened the door and ran down the hall when they saw Cinderheart was coming towards them.

"Come on Hollyleaf!" Cinderheart called.

Fallen Leaves pushed Hollyleaf against a wall and stuck beside her. They stayed there waiting and finally decided to leave. Just as they took their first step Cinderheart caught them.

"Finally." Cinderheart panted, "Now who is this?"

"This is Fallen Leaves, he's my new friend." Hollyleaf said.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Fallen Leaves chuckled.

"Yeah you too. Hollyleaf there was another break in. This time the bar. Where did you go last night?" Cinderheart explained.

"I went to the café, that's where I met Fallen Leaves." Hollyleaf replied.

"NOW WHATS THE BIG IDEA OF MAKING ME RUN ALL AROUND THE SCHOOL?" Cinderheart screamed.

"Don't blame me! It was his idea!" Hollyleaf pointed at Fallen Leaves.

"You caught me, take me to jail officer." Fallen Leaves joked.

"You're not like Hollyleafs' usual boyfriends." Cinderheart noted.

"We're not dating." Hollyleaf explained.

"Not yet! Alas she doesn't know that we were meant for each other." Fallen Leaves giggled.

"I am distracted but I will soon realize." Hollyleaf added.

"Weirdo's." Cinderheart huffed.

* * *

**I LOVE FALLEN LEAVES AND HOLLYLEAF TOGETHER LIKE O M G!**

**Who agrees? No one?  
Well I'll have you know they were meant for each other.**

**I'll be updating shortly.**

**I wrote this is one day. So yeah. Expect more.**

**Im lonely.**

**K bye.**


	3. Romeo And Juliet say okay

**Told you I'd update more quickly.**

**Heheheehheehehehehheh.**

**Hope you like this chapter**

* * *

**Replies to comments:**

Lenaroony

I LOVED this chapter! Keep writing funny chaps. Pleaseee!

**THANK YOUUUU! I will! I promise, but some will be dark though. I'll try to add some humor though.**

* * *

Hollypaw888

I AGREE! I ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY AGREE! I love this! Please update soon, I can't wait! And I laughed when Lionblaze said, "Why does she always choose the weird ones?" HOLLYXFALLEN FOR THE WIN!

**Haha! Thank you so much! I have planned that everyday I will work on this story. HOLLYXFALLEN!**

* * *

IvypoolandHawkfrost

Heyyyy this is a good book! Keep it up!

**Heyyyyyy Thanks for the review! I will!**

* * *

**NOW ON TO THE STORYYYYYYYYYY (BTW they get really 'close' in this scene) AND A MYSTERY PERSON APPEARS not really...  
**

* * *

"So I'll see you at lunch then?" Fallen Leaves said.

"Yeah. Good Luck." Hollyleaf smiled.

They parted ways and during her classes all Hollyleaf could think about was Fallen Leaves.

Once the bell rang Hollyleaf grabbed her phone and texted Fallen Leaves.

**Hollyleaf**

**Dear Fallen Leaves, where art though?**

After 5 minutes of no reply Hollyleaf got worried and ran outside. She ran up too a random girl with russet hair and asked,

"Have you seen a red-head boy around 6foot?" Hollyleaf urgently asked.

"Uh yeah. Some guys were messing with him over there." She pointed to the other side of the school.

Without saying anything Hollyleaf darted as fast as she could towards where the girl said and screamed when she saw the sight in front of her. Fallen Leaves was on the ground being beat up by some guys. The only one she recognized was Breezepelt.

"Breezepelt get the fuck of him!" Hollyleaf screeched.

"Hey Hollyleaf. Ready to go out with me?" Breezepelt smirked.

"I said get off of him." Hollyleaf retorted angrily.

They all stopped hurting him and he gasped in pain.

Hollyleaf started to walk before him but Breezepelt blocked her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to help my friend you jerk." Hollyleaf hissed.

"You're friends with this weirdo?" Breezepelt laughed.

"As a matter of fact. Yes, I am." Hollyleaf slapped Breezepelt and as he was in shock, she bolted towards her friend.

"Bitch. Can't believe I wasted my time with you." Breezepelt gestured for the other two guys to follow and they left school grounds.

"Jerks." She whispered to herself, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Fallen Leaves groaned but smiled.

"You have a black eye! Are you sure you're fine?" Hollyleaf asked worryingly.

"I'm better now that you're here." Fallen Leaves murmured.

"You're such an idiot." Hollyleaf laughed and gave him a hug, a few tears running down her face.

After a few moments Fallen Leaves got up, "Can I come over tonight?"

"Of course." Hollyleaf wiped the tears of her face, "Why'd they beat you up?"

Fallen Leaves chuckled, "Called them some names, they got angry."

"Idiot." Hollyleaf hugged him, "You're lucky I was there."

Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf walked towards the cafeteria and searched for Lionblaze and Cinderheart.

"Hey Hollyleaf!" Ivypool called.

Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves walked towards the group of friends and sat down.

"Who's this?" Dovewing asked shyly.

"This is Fallen Leaves, he's new." Hollyleaf replied.

"How'd he get a black eye?" Ivypool asked with interest.

"Breezepelt." Hollyleaf huffed, "Where's Jayfeather and Cinderheart?"

"Jayfeather is with Leafpool and Cinderheart is with her sisters." Lionblaze replied.

Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf curiously looked at everyone as they stared at them with a 'knowing' look.

"What?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Are you guys dating?" Ivypool asked.

"What? No!" Hollyleaf replied.

"She does not know that we are meant for each other. But soon she shall." Fallen Leaves laughed.

"Alas our love is like Romeo and Juliet, doomed from the start." Hollyleaf joined.

"You guys are weird." Ivypool huffed.

"Our weirdness is cool." Fallen Leaves replied proudly.

Hollyleaf nodded in agreement.

"Lionblaze, Fallen Leaves is coming over tonight." Hollyleaf told her brother.

Lionblaze chuckled, "Don't forget protection."

Hollyleaf turned a dark shade of red and Fallen Leaves laughed.

"Don't worry, we won't." Fallen Leaves laughed even harder.

"GUYS!" Hollyleaf dug her head in her face.

Ivypool chuckled, "Hope you got some condoms."

"Or he could just go in dry you know?" Dovewing said quietly.

"YOU GUYS ARE DISGUSTING!" Hollyleaf cried!

"I'm just coming over to watch a movie!" Fallen Leaves calmed down.

"Doubt you guys will see much of it." Dovewing whispered.

Lionblaze, Ivypool and Fallen Leaves looked at Dovewing for a moment before bursting out with laughter.

"You guys are evil." Hollyleaf blushed.

"But you love us." Lionblaze stuck his tongue out.

"Especially me." Fallen Leaves chuckled.

"You wish." Hollyleaf chuckled.

Fallen Leaves laughed, "I'll bring a movie tonight. I got to go to class. See you Juliet."

"Goodbye Romeo. We will meet again." Hollyleaf replied.

* * *

Around 6pm Fallen Leaves came to Hollyleafs' place.

"What movie are we watching?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Romeo and Juliet." Fallen Leaves winked.

"Why did I not expect that?" Hollyleaf laughed.

"Because it was to obvious." Fallen Leaves stuck his tongue out.

"Lets watch it." Hollyleaf put the cd in and started the film. The two sat on the couch and started watching it.

After 23 minutes Fallen Leaves moved closer to Hollyleaf and put his arm around her. She leaned against his chest and grabbed his arm. They were cuddling for a little bit. 10 minutes had passed and Hollyleaf looked at Fallen Leaves and he looked back. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Fallen Leaves moved closer and closer until their lips were brushing. He hesitated for a moment and then pressed down. The two kissed each other and battled for domination. Fallen Leaves put his hands around her cheeks and kissed harder. Hollyleaf stopped and moved back when she heard a click and the door opened.

"Hollyleaf? Is that you?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Mom! Dad! You're home!" Hollyleaf greeted but didn't move from her spot.

Brambleclaw looked suspiciously at the two cuddling, "Who's this?"

"This is Fallen Leaves, he's a friend of mine. He just moved here from England." Hollyleaf explained.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Fallen Leaves got up and shook his hand.

"You seem nice." Squirrelflight smiled.

"Thank you miss." Fallen Leaves returned the smile and shook her hand as well.

"You guys go back to your movie. We're gonna see where Jayfeather and Lionblaze are." Squirrelflight waved goodbye.

Once they went upstairs Fallen Leaves came back and kissed Hollyleaf again. This time more passionately. Their bodies pressed together, not hearing anything but the sound of their own breathing.

"I knew you guys wouldn't see much of the movie." Lionblaze chuckled from behind them.

Immediately the two moved back, still panting heavily, "I don't know what you're talking about." Hollyleaf muttered.

"Don't try to deny what I just say. You two were full on making out." Lionblaze smirked.

"We're not denying anything." Fallen Leaves smiled at Hollyleaf.

"You take care of my baby sister, okay?" Lionblaze pointed at Fallen Leaves.

"Just because you were out before Jayfeather and I; doesn't give you the right to call me your baby sister. I'm 30 minutes younger than you." Hollyleaf retorted.

Lionblaze laughed, "You kids have fun and go back to your kissing."

Lionblaze walked upstairs and left the two alone once more. Hollyleaf returned to the cuddling and they sat there watching the movie. Every once in a while Fallen Leaves would steal a kiss.

"Hollyleaf, will I ever be more than a friend to you?" Fallen Leaves asked when the movie finished.

Hollyleaf looked at Fallen Leaves, "I think you already are."

Fallen Leaves smiled gently and looked into her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"AND I LOVE ME!" I screech from the bottom of the staircase came.

"LIONBLAZE LEAVE US ALONE!" Hollyleaf cried angrily.

"Heheheheh." Lionblaze laughed and walked up the stairs.

"He's an idiot you know?" Hollyleaf joked.

"Hard to tell." Fallen Leaves replied, smiling his understanding smile.

"I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Fallen Leaves hugged Hollyleaf.

"Okay." She hugged him back and waved goodbye when he left.

"Okay." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Why are you guys staring at me?!" Hollyleaf cried to Ivypool, Dovewing, Cinderheart and Jayfeather.

"Do you think Lionblaze told them?" Fallen Leaves whispered in her ear.

"He must have." Hollyleaf whispered back.

"So, how was the movie?" Ivypool wondered, knowing that they won't really know.

"Uh. It was pretty good." Hollyleaf replied dubiously.

"Really? Tell us what happened." Cinderheart pushed.

Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf looked at each other, defeated.

"You know, love doomed from the start." Fallen Leaves replied.

"Was there any kissing?" Dovewing asked, making Hollyleaf unsure whether she was talking about the movie.

"I guess so." Hollyleaf replied.

"Come on guys. We all know you were making out." Lionblaze huffed in amusement.

"You told everyone!?" Hollyleaf asked.

"No, I only told the magical unicorn. Of course I told them." Lionblaze replied sarcastically.

"Well then. I guess the secrets out. Now I can finally do this in public." Fallen Leaves smiled and brushed his lips with Hollyleaf and gently pressed them down.

"Get a room!" Ivypool lightly punched Fallen Leaves shoulder.

Fallen Leaves smirked, "I got to go. See ya later guys."

Everyone waved goodbye. Hollyleaf grabbed her phone as she felt it vibrate and gasped with shock and fear when she read the message.

_**Unknown**_

_**Guess you got a new kissing buddy.**_

_**Now I feel left out.**_

_**But don't worry, I'll find my way back.**_

_**One way or another ;)**_

* * *

**A/N**

**DUN DUN DUNNN**

**Who do you think the "Unknown" person is? I KNOW WHOOOOOOO!  
**

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**Review please! Thankss **

**Cya ;)**


	4. Mysteries are unmasked

**Hello there friends, I have returned and, as you have guessed, I will update more often during the summer. Be warned, this chapter contains a lot of swearing and suggestive themes. A little bit of angst too. But if you want to find out who the mystery person is just keep reading. I'm actually really proud of this story so far.**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

* * *

**A/N: There will probably not be a chapter coming out tomorrow; I'm seeing a friend of mine after a while so I will be spending a lot of time with her. I might work on the story but there is a chance it might not come out tomorrow. **

**It's because I actually like this story as opposed to all my other stories.**

**Reply to Reviews:**

* * *

Hollypaw888

Hmm.. Maybe it's Mousewhisker? Anyways, Lionblaze is VERY funny! I loved this chapter, it was so cute! I can't believe Breezepelt would do that to Fallen Leaves though!

**Hmm.. Maybe it is or maybe it isn't. We'll just have to wait and see. The thing is the person that is texting Hollyleaf is the person that has something to do with why she ran away. Lionblaze is HILARIOUS! Breezepelt is a jerk and Fallen Leaves is the best thing ever like can I marry him?**

* * *

lavi0123

I think the unknown person is either Breezepelt or Mousewhisker. Am I right?

**Thanks for the review! And I can't tell you if you're right or wrong. But the person might be mentioned in either this chapter or the next one. **

* * *

Ashsong

Great story so far.  
Can't wait to read more. c:

**Thank you for reading it? Hope you like this chapter**

* * *

** OKAY! Its not Breezepelt and its not Mousewhisker.**

**On to thy story of wishes and dreams and stuff.**

* * *

"Hollyleaf, what's wrong?" Cinderheart asked.

"Uh… It's nothing. I'm fine." Hollyleaf replied, faking a smile.

"Okay that smile is faker than Mistystars's boobs. What is wrong?" Cinderheart asked sternly.

Hollyleaf giggled and the comment, "You're weird."

"Mistystar has fake boobs?" Ivypool asked, holding in a burst of laughter.

Cinderheart ignored the comment, "Is it him?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about this right now. My life is finally turning around for the better and I'm not gonna let some creep change that." Hollyleaf replied, "So no more talking about him."

Lionblaze looked at the girls, "We should get to class."

* * *

"DROP AND GIVE ME 20!" Rowanclaw, the gym teacher, screamed.

Hollyleaf grunted and dropped to the floor, doing 2o pushups.

"Hey Hollyleaf." Mousewhisker greeted beside her.

"Oh. Hi Mousewhisker." Hollyleaf grunted, doing another pushup.

"You busy tonight? I was wondering if we could go out on a date or something." Mousewhisker asked, his eyes full of hope.

"Sorry Mousewhisker. I have a date with Fallen Leaves. We're dating." Hollyleaf replied, getting up and starting to run her laps.

"Oh... Ok." Mousewhisker replied sadly but Hollyleaf was already gone.

* * *

"Hey at least we have one class together." Fallen Leaves smiled.

"Yeah but I suck at math." Hollyleaf pouted.

"I bet you suck many things Hollyleaf." Breezepelt smirked from the other side of the room.

"You shut up." Fallen Leaves stood up.

"Ooo! I'm practically pissing my pants." Breezepelt laughed.

Fallen Leaves lifted Breezepelt's T-shirt collar until he was almost of the ground, "Now say you're sorry to my girlfriend."

"Fallen Leaves it's alright. He's a jerk." Hollyleaf put her hand on Fallen Leaves shoulder until he let go.

"Stay away from us okay?" Fallen Leaves spat.

Breezepelt just smirked and sat down on his chair. Fallen Leaves pierced angrily into his eyes before turning away.

"I love it when you call me girlfriend." Hollyleaf giggled and softly pecked Fallen Leaves on the lips.

"So I'll pick you up at 6:30 and we go for dinner?" Fallen Leaves asked.

Hollyleaf nodded her head, "Where are we going?"

"Someplace fancy." Fallen Leaves winked.

"So it's a mystery." Hollyleaf laughed.

"We'll see." Fallen Leaves sat down in his chair when the teacher came inside.

* * *

Hollyleaf waited impatiently for 6:30 to come and when it did the bell rang. She raced to the door but Lionblaze beat her and opened the door.

"Hello there Fallen Leaves. I was wondering where you are taking my sister." Lionblaze greeted the taller boy.

"I'm taking her to Someplace Fancy." Fallen Leaves smiled.

Lionblaze raised his eyebrows and nodded his head, "You may go."

"Thank you kind sir." Fallen Leaves laughed and grabbed Hollyleafs hand.

Fallen Leaves opened the door for Hollyleaf and smiled as she sat down. He then went to his side of the car and got in.

"Wow. This place is actually called Someplace Fancy." Hollyleaf marveled.

"It wasn't a mystery after all." Fallen Leaves smiled cheekily

Hollyleaf laughed and they went to their table.

"What would you like?" Fallen Leaves asked, "I'm gonna have a burger."

"Same." Hollyleaf agreed.

"Hey there, can I take your order? I'm Heathertail and I'll be your waitress for today!" She greeted herself, winking at Fallen Leaves.

Hollyleaf glared at Heathertail, "We'll both have the burger please." Fallen Leaves smiled.

"Of course." She smiled back at smirked at Hollyleaf, "Be right back."

"Well she seemed to have a liking to you." Hollyleaf huffed.

"I noticed." Fallen Leaves laughed, "But my heart belongs to you."

Hollyleaf smiled, "You're very romantic."

"I try." Fallen Leaves ran his hand through his hair.

"Here you go!" Heathertail came back holding to hamburgers on a platter. She placed them on a table, smiled then left.

"She tries too hard." Muttered.

"Lets forget about her and think about us." Fallen Leaves kissed Hollyleaf.

"I like that idea." Hollyleaf replied when they broke apart.

They ate their meals and told their jokes and when they were done, Heathertail came back, "Here is an on the house Chocolate Milkshake." She smiled while handing Fallen Leaves the drink.

"Thanks. Can I have an extra straw?" Fallen Leaves asked.

She nodded her head and placed another one in there and leaned forward just a tiny bit, showing a bit of cleavage. Fallen Leaves gave one straw to Hollyleaf and took the other for himself, much to Heathertail's disappointment. She leaned back, pouting and walked away.

Hollyleaf looked at Fallen Leaves and the two started laughing, "I'll be right back."

Fallen Leaves got up and went to the mens room.

"I thought he would never leave." Breezepelt chuckled.

"Breezepelt, what are you doing here?" Hollyleaf spat.

Breezepelt sat beside Hollyleaf and put his hand around her waist, "I'm here to ask what happened to you."

Hollyleaf tried to move away but his grip was too strong, "You were willing to go anywhere with anyone. Do anything. You were practically a slut."

"I was not a slut." Hollyleaf spat angrily.

"But I know you're not a virgin. You've done it with all your boyfriends. Maybe even with strangers. But yet you haven't done it with him. Why's that?" His hand moved down until it was at where her tailbone would be.

"Shut the fuck up." Hollyleaf grunted.

"Come on. Don't you miss being in bed with me? Don't you miss screaming out my name in pleasure?" His hand sunk deeper.

"Get your fucking hand of my fucking ass and get the fuck away from me." Hollyleaf whispered angrily.

He squeezed his hand and she slapped him, "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Hollyleaf screeched.

Fallen Leaves came running out the mens room and pushed Breezepelt away from Hollyleaf, "Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend."

Heathertail and some other people who worked at the restaurant burst out and asked what happened. Fallen Leaves paid the check and grabbed Hollyleafs hand, "Let's get out of here."

"Hollyleaf, I'm so sorry." Fallen Leaves apologized.

"No its ok. Breezepelt was just being a fucking idiot." Hollyleaf huffed.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just want to go home." Hollyleaf looked away.

"Okay."

* * *

About an hour later Hollyleaf has decided to go for a walk. She is walking and thinking about what Breezepelt said.

"I was never a slut." Hollyleaf whispered.

"He's just being an asshat." Hollyleaf nodded her head.

"Hello Hollyleaf." A voice came from behind.

Hollyleaf stopped and turned around slowly and cautiously, "Hello."

"Aren't you gonna say anything else? Not even my name? We spent a couple of months together." He replied, his smirk visible through the darkness.

"Why are you here?" Hollyleaf ignored most of what he said.

"I'm here to talk." He replied, "I miss my girlfriend."

"We are not dating. I wasted my time with you. I missed half of my school year because of you." Hollyleaf spat angrily.

"Oh Hollyleaf." He laughed.

"Don't 'Oh Hollyleaf" me." Hollyleaf started, "I don't want you in my life."

He laughed, "I'm already a part of your life. I know you better than you know yourself."

"I've changed." Hollyleaf replied.

"Not that much actually. One measly little boy can't change you."

"Don't talk about him that way!" Hollyleaf defended.

"You need a man." He smiled.

"I wonder where I can find one." Hollyleaf replied sarcastically.

"Haha. Very funny." He replied in a sarcastic tone, "I taught you how to survive on your own."

"All you taught me is how to mess up my life and ruin my reputation." Hollyleaf snapped, "Now why are you here?"

"I'm here to ask you to run away with me again." He held his hand out.

Hollyleaf slapped it away, "I'm not going with you again."

"I think it's the smartest thing to do. You don't want to get hurt. Do you?" He asked in a threatening voice, "You loved me once, why can't you love me again?"

"Because I discovered you're a monster." Hollyleaf countered.

"Oh Hollyleaf is that how you see me now?" He chuckled.

"Yes. That is how I see you." Hollyleaf hissed.

"How about this. Let's start this whole conversation again." He paused, "Hello Hollyleaf."

**"Hello Hawkfrost."**


	5. Emotional Truth

**SURPRISEEEEE! ITS HAWKFROST!**

**Who expected that? No one? Okay.**

**Warning, this chapter is quite emotional.**

**Thanks for everyone who read the story so far. **

**Who wants to see an emotional breakdown? No one? **

**Pooheads.**

**JK I LOVE YOU ALLLLLL!**

**Reply to reviews:**

* * *

Hollypaw888

WOAH, I did NOT see that one coming! Oh my gosh, I hate cliffhangers, but this was such a good one, but I hate them! Okay, I don't know what goes on in that awesome mind of yours, but I KNOW for a FACT that I love it! It was Hawkfrost all along… I still can't believe it! You. Are. AMAZING!

**Awwwwwwwwww! Thanks! YOU, my friend, are amazing! My mind and I appreciate the compliments! I always thought Hollyleaf and Hawkfrost should have had a forbidden love. Idk but I like Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf way better! Cliffhangers make me happy lol. THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS**

* * *

**kAy **

**Lets go to the story of wonders and dreams.**

* * *

"Come with me Hollyleaf. We can have so much fun together." Hawkfrost persisted.

"Your version of fun and mine are very different." Hollyleaf looked away.

"Hollyleaf it would be wise to join me. You don't want anything bad to happen. Do you?" Hawkfrost spat.

Hollyleaf gulped, "You wouldn't hurt me."

"I already have. You watch out Hollyleaf. If your not careful you may never be seen again." And in one swift movement, Hawkfrost was gone.

After a moment of processing what had happened Hollyleaf fell to the ground and cried hysterically. She got up, still crying, and ran to Cinderhearts house.

"Cinderheart! Cinderheart!" Hollyleaf cried, knocking on their door. Sure enough, Cinderheart opened it and gasped.

"Hollyleaf, are you okay? Why are you crying? Did Fallen Leaves hurt you?" Cinderheart asked frantically.

"Hawkfrost is threatening me." Hollyleaf sobbed and fell into her friends' arms, "Cinderheart, he's dangerous."

Cinderheart hugged her, "What else is hurting?"

Hollyleaf looked at Cinderheart, "Breezepelt."

"What did he do?" Cinderheart asked patiently.

"H-he." She paused, "He's right."

"What do you mean?" Cinderheart questioned.

"I was a slut. There is a reason I don't want to go to far. At times I miss how I was." She sobbed.

"Breezepelt is never right. You are not a slut." Cinderheart cooed, she stroked Hollyleafs hair in a rhythm, which started to calm her down.

"I didn't stop him. He touched me." Hollyleaf hiccupped.

"Hollyleaf trust me, you're not a slut. Let me drive you home. Forget about Hawkfrost and Breezepelt." Cinderheart grabbed Hollyleaf and put her in her car.

Hollyleaf felt tears roll down her face and she

F

E

L

L

Asleep

* * *

The next morning, Hollyleaf woke up to the sound of her mothers' voice.

"Hollyleaf are you alright?" She asked, her voice laced with worry.

Hollyleaf grunted and turned around in bed.

"You don't need to go to school today, not until you feel better." Squirrelflight sat beside Hollyleaf, "I have to go to work. You're going to be home alone until 3:30." She kissed Hollyleafs forehead and left.

"I don't want to feel better." Hollyleaf whispered, getting out of bed.

She went to the washroom and looked in the mirror, "I'm such a mess."

She wiped all her makeup on and hesitated for a moment before breaking down in tears. They rolled down her face and landed on her hands, "Stop crying." She breathed.

She looked around and saw pair of scissors and widened her eyes. She looked at the scissors then back at her reflection she breathed deeply and reached for the scissors. Hollyleaf grabbed her long beautiful, 74-centimeter hair and ran the scissors through it. She cut it down to 20-centimeters and cried even more. She felt more relaxed though. She took a long shower and went back to her bed. Already missing her long beautiful hair.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of her brothers' voices, "Hollyleaf? You in there?" Jayfeather.

"Do you think she's asleep?" Lionblaze asked.

Hollyleaf held her breath, hoping her brothers would think she's asleep.

"Nah. Let's go in." Jayfeather opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Hollyle-WOAH!" Lionblaze gasped with shock.

"What?" Hollyleaf asked, sitting up.

"Your hair! It's really short!" Lionblaze stared.

"Did you go to the salon or something?" Jayfeather asked.

"No, I didn't leave the house all day." Hollyleaf yawned.

"Did you eat anything?" Lionblaze asked.

Hollyleaf shook her head, "I just slept. I still want to sleep."

"Eat." Jayfeather commanded.

Hollyleaf huffed and turned around, then she layed down, "Bye."

Lionblaze and Jayfeather sighed and left.

Hollyleaf grabbed her phone when it beeped and read the message.

**Fallen Leaves: Where were you today? I missed you!**

**Hollyleaf: Not feeling well. Might not go to school for a while, sorry =(**

**Fallen Leaves: Do you want me to come visit you?**

**Hollyleaf: Not now, I don't feel well enough to see anyone. I'll text you later im sleepy.**

**Fallen Leaves: I love you**

**Hollyleaf: Love you too**

* * *

Hollyleaf put her phone beside her bedside table and fell asleep.

"_Come on its getting late!" A 8 year old Hollyleaf, or Hollypaw, called._

"_Stop being such a bossy boots." Lionpaw laughed. _

"_She just wants to see Mousepaw." Jaypaw teased._

"_No! Its just getting late!" Hollypaw called._

_L_

_E_

_T_

_._

_S_

_G_

_O_

"_Hollyleaf! I really like you!" Mousewhisker confessed._

"_I like you too." A 15-year-old Hollyleaf replied gently._

_The two laughed and ran upstairs to Mousewhiskers room. Slowly taking each piece of clothing off._

_Y_

_O_

_U_

_._

_W_

_E_

_R_

_E_

_._

_A_

_M_

_A_

_Z_

_I_

_N_

_G_

"_Hollyleaf will you go out with me?" A 16-year-old Breezepelt asked._

_Hollyleaf nodded her head and ran with him to a desolate room._

"_You don't know how long I've been waiting." Breezepelt smirked._

_M_

_Y_

_._

_S_

_L_

_U_

_T_

"_Hollyleaf I can treat you better than this. I truly love you. They only want to have sex with you." Hawkfrost pleaded. _

"_I will care for you." He added, "I don't care about our 5 year age difference."_

"_I'll go with you." 17-year-old Hollyleaf replied, "I love you."_

"_I love you too." He replied, kissing her neck. Slowly going lower and_

_L_

_O_

_W_

_E_

_R_

"_We never loved you. We only wanted your body." The voices of all three boys came at once._

"_Hollyleaf!" Fallen Leaves cried, "Don't leave me!"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_I _

_._

_C_

_A_

_N_

_T_

* * *

Hollyleaf jumped in fear, waking out of her slumber. She looked around, thankful she was alone. Panting she checked her clock. 5am, Jayfeather will get up soon.

Afraid to go back to sleep, Hollyleaf curled up in a ball and cried.

She cried until she had no energy to let the tears flow.

She cried until she felt like crying even more.

She cried because of Mousewhisker.

Because of Breezepelt.

And because of Hawkfrost.

But she smiled because of Fallen Leaves.

And Cinderheart.

And her brothers.

But she still feared for their lives and for her own.

"Whats happening to me?" She whispered to herself.

She layed down, wide awake for a few hours before sleep one her over and took her for its own.

And she slept, peacefully.

* * *

"Hollyleaf get up." A stern voice came from beside her.

"Lionblaze, shouldn't you be at school?" Hollyleaf asked.

"No. It's the weekend," He paused, "You can't just keep laying around here doing nothing."

"Yes I can." Hollyleaf grunted.

"Fallen Leaves is downstairs and I promised to bring you down for him. So whether you like it or not, you're coming with me." Lionblaze replied angrily.

He grabbed his sister by the waist and lifted her over his shoulder.

"You put me down you brute!" Hollyleaf cried.

"I'm doing this for your own good." Lionblaze responded, carrying her down the stairs.

"Please knock some sense into her, she hasn't left her bed for the best 3 days." Lionblaze sighed and left.

"Hollyleaf." Fallen Leaves started sadly.

Hollyleaf looked into Fallen Leaves eyes, "Yes?"

"What are you doing to yourself?" Fallen Leaves asked, grabbing her hand.

Hollyleaf looked into his eyes, becoming dizzy she started crying, "Fallen Leaves I don't know!"

"LIONBLAZE CALL THE GROUP! I THINK SHE'S READY TO TALK!" Fallen Leaves called.

About 10 minutes later, Cinderheart, Ivypool, Dovewing, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf were all in one room.

"If you want to know, I have to tell you everything." Hollyleaf sighed.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Okay it all started when I was 15. At Mousewhiskers summer party. Mousewhisker and I kept looking at each other and that night he let me stay at his place and said he liked me. I told him I like him back and he took me too his room. He took my clothes of and we did…it. He told me he loved me and I believed it.

The next year Breezepelt tricked me too. He told me he was in love with me, liar. We went upstairs and he started sweet talking me into having sex with him. He called me." Hollyleaf paused, "He called me his slut. I don't know why I stayed with him and still had sex.

We broke up later on and when I was 17 I met someone who treated my right. He was older than me but we loved each other. He asked me to run away with him and I agreed. He said he would take care of me. And he did. We stayed in hiding and he would always get us in trouble. One night he came home drunk and forced me to have sex with him. I tried to say no but he just did it. He scared me." Hollyleaf cried, "Now that I've come back. Mousewhisker wants me back. Breezepelt is trying to have sex with me again and I saw Hawkfrost the night Fallen Leaves went out on a date. He asked me to go back with him and I said no. He started threatening me and I know what he's capable of. I'm terrified and I feel defeated." Hollyleaf sobbed.

Fallen Leaves brought her into his arms, "I'm so sorry."

"You knew this all along?" Lionblaze asked Cinderheart.

Cinderheart nodded.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT TELL US? WE COULD HAVE SAVED HER FROM ALL THIS?" Lionblaze yelled.

Cinderheart looked taken aback, "She told me not to tell anyone."

Lionblaze widened his eyes with anger, "YOU SHOULD HAVE FUCKING TOLD US WHERE SHE WAS! WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT HER!"

Hollyleaf cried, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Lionblaze stared at his sister in shock, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Hollyleaf shook her head and looked at her phone.

**Hawkfrost- You made the wrong move, slut.**

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**Please comment! Okay, so nevermind, I might actually have another chapter up tomorrow!**

**Who knows?**

**Review please 3**


	6. Teary eyed truth

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY whats up my amigos? **

**I have returned.**

**Who knows what this chapter is filled with? Emotion? Suggestiveness? I DON'T KNOW. Yes I do. Im sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I haven't felt up to it.**

**This is Hollyleaf (kinda):**

** spottedstream783 . deviantart art/Hollyleaf-For-my-story-After-emotional-breakdo wn-382669963?ga_submit_new=10%253A1372880113**

**There is a bit more swearing in this chapter…**

**Sorry I didn't update soon enough.**

**I am sorry to inform you that I will no longer be replying to reviews, I still appreciate every single one of you and I am super gratefully that you read and enjoyed this story. I know a lot of you have good ideas and I might add them to my story but I**

**NOW ON TO THE MAGICAL STORY OF WORDS AND STUFF**

* * *

"Hollyleaf? What's wrong?" Cinderheart asked, eyes wide with worry for her best friend. She took a few small steps towards her friend, reaching her hand out. Hollyleaf stared at her best friend's hand for a few moments before shaking her head.

"You made the wrong move, slut." Hollyleaf choked, tears welling up in her eyes. She pushed Cinderheart's hand away and sat down on the couch where Fallen Leaves was.

"That guy is pissing me off." Fallen Leaves gripped Hollyleafs hand, "He better learn to stay away from you." He glanced at Lionblaze with worry then turned back to his girlfriend.

"Yeah a bunch of 18 and 14 years old kids would scare a 23 year old, dangerous killer." Hollyleaf sighed. "He can kill us?" Dovewing asked, starting to shake with fear.

Hollyleaf looked away, not replying. She gazed out the window, looking at the rain pour and wished that it wasn't so dark out.

"Should we notify the police?" Jayfeather asked.

**Hawkfrost-**

**Tell anyone else and it will end badly. For all of you. I'm watching your every move.**

"What did he say?" Ivypool asked, curiosity lacing her voice.

Hollyleaf got up from beside Fallen Leaves, looked at all her friends and ran upstairs, in a haste to get away she tripped but she kept running.

"Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze called after her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, pain clear in her voice. The group of friends flinched when Hollyleaf slammed the door loudly. Luckily her parents aren't home to rush out with worry.

"Fallen Leaves, that's your cue." Cinderheart told him.

Fallen Leaves sighed and got up from his seat and followed Hollyleaf, he walked to her room and knocked on her door, "Hollyleaf, can I come in?" There was a long pause of silence. "Yes." She replied, her voice thick with an emotion that Fallen Leaves could not detect.

Fallen Leaves opened the door slowly and sat beside Hollyleaf, "Hollyleaf, are you okay."

Hollyleaf didn't reply; she looked at Fallen Leaves for a moment then kissed him passionately. She closed her eyes and kissed him harder. The two kissed passionately for a moment until Fallen Leaves moved back.

"Hollyleaf… What do you want? This is not like you." Fallen Leaves asked, his hands on her shoulders.

"I think you know." Hollyleaf said seductively.

"Hollyleaf, this is not right." Fallen Leaves grabbed her hands, "Neither of us are ready."

"I am." She replied, her voice breathy. Fallen Leaves shook his head, "Hollyleaf, after the story you just told us I don't think you are. You need to rest." Fallen Leaves whispered sternly.

"Stay with me?" Hollyleaf murmured, tears starting to fall from her face.

Fallen Leaves smiled gently, using his thumb to wash away the tiny drops of emotion "Forever."

Hollyleaf smiled wearily and layed against Fallen Leaves chest and slowly fell asleep. Fallen Leaves stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before lying down. He matched his breathing to hers and closed his eyes and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Hollyleaf woke up contently, she looked around and smiled when she saw Fallen Leaves still lying beside her. Deciding not to wake him up she got out of bed. Her eyes lingered on her phone for a moment but she shook her head and reached for the cold touch of the doorknob. Softly, she opened the door and tiptoed out of her room. She gently closed the door and breathed in.

* * *

"Good morning Hollyleaf." The familiar voice of her father greeted her.

Hollyleaf turned around and faced her father, "Hi dad."

"How are you?" He questioned lightly.

Hollyleaf pondered for a moment, "Happy." She finally stated.

Immediately tears started to swell in his amber-brown eyes and he embraced Hollyleaf. He kissed her forehead, "Thank goodness." He murmured shakily.

Hollyleaf decided not to say anything but just smile gratefully, "Are you going to work today?"

Brambleclaw nodded, "Those taxes don't pay themselves."

"Be safe." Hollyleaf murmured, watching her dad walk away.

"Oh by the way. Your friends stayed the night." Brambleclaw told her, "Well I'm off. Have a great day."

Hollyleaf blinked in surprise as her father left. She quickly ran down the creaky stairs, her heart starting to race slightly. Hollyleaf turned the corner and saw Cinderheart, Ivypool, Dovewing and her brothers all scattered and asleep around the living room.

Hollyleaf smiled and walked up to her friends; she looked around and realized that she left her phone down here. She walked up to her phone and checked for any messages.

**Hawkfrost – **

**Better get your head in the game Hollyleaf. It's either your friends or you.**

Hollyleaf shuddered lightly and checked her other messages;

**Mousewhisker – **

**I know that you don't like me anymore but can we just hang out as friends?**

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes but at the same time she gave a slight smile and quickly replied:

_Sure, we should hang out some time._

Hollyleaf checked her other messages and inwardly groaned when she saw the next text;

**Breezepelt – **

**Are you sure you can't take up on my offer ;) I miss you **

Hollyleaf frowned and thought what to reply. She pondered for a few more moments:

_Go fuck yourself._

Hollyleaf felt strangely proud and turned around to see that everyone's awake and staring at her, "Uh… Hi." She greeted awkwardly.

"Hi." Jayfeather replied cheekily.

"Who are you texting?" Lionblaze asked defensively.

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes, "Just checking my text messages."

Cinderheart wrapped her arms around each other and looked at her with disbelief, "Who texted you?" She asked loudly.

Hollyleaf looked down at her phone, "Mousewhisker and Breezepelt." She replied.

"And?" Jayfeather pushed.

Hollyleaf hesitated, "Hawkfrost, but it's okay. I'm ignoring him." She looked down as her phone flashed with the name Breezepelt;

**Breezepelt – **

**I'd rather fuck you.**

She groaned inwardly and rolled her eyes. She looked back at her friends who all shared the same expression of worry on their faces, "It's not Hawkfrost!" She exclaimed.

"Who is it?" Ivypool spoke up, looking a lot more confident then her sister. Dovepool shared a glance with Ivypool, "If it's not Hawkfrost who is it?" The shyer of the two questioned.

Hollyleaf took a moment to reply;

_Go buy a dildo and shove it up your ass. I never want to hear from you again._

Hollyleaf looked up, "Breezepelt." She huffed, "But I took care of him." She added proudly.

Jayfeather raised his eyebrow, his blind, blue eyes staring right into her green eyes. It was as if he was staring into her soul. Hollyleaf shifted uncomfortably and turned to her Lionblaze, "You don't have to worry about him." She said.

**Breezepelt – **

**You have a lot more to worry about than me babe.**

* * *

**A/N; SORRY ITS SO SHORT AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG**

**The next chapter will be a flash back scene. **

**Hopefully it will be out soon  
**

**Love you all and keep reviewing!**


End file.
